


What a Good Christmas

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas19 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Clexa Christmas au, Clexa Holidays au, Clexamas, Clexamas19, Day1ChristmasMorning, Day1FreeDay, F/F, HolyClexamas, HolyClexamas19, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Family Christmas morning-and day.
Relationships: Aden/Tris (The 100), Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexamas19 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What a Good Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late I know, but whatever. This is the continuation of day Day 4: Let it snow! x3 I hope you like it.

_**Day 1: Christmas Morning/Free Day.** _

About two hour after dinner Clarke's parents, Indra, Ryder, Aden with Tris, and Bellamy with Echo leave. Anya and Raven had came back from their room to say goodbye and to organize how would sleep the rest "We can take the couch" Lincoln offered.

"No, Linc, no worry. We can stay on the couch, Madi is already sleep" Clarke answered to her brother in law, still sitting on the couch with Madi sleeping by her side.

"You sure?" Octavia asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, O, don't worry"

"Okay" Octavia gave good night kissed to everyone and walked to the room. Lincoln stayed, and making sure Madi was totally sleep, he went with Anya and Lexa for the gifts, they leave them all under the three. Raven brought blankets and pillows for the Griffin-Woods and headed back to her room with Gustus after saying goodnight.

Anya and Lincoln finished with the gifts and head to their rooms too, leaving Lexa and Clarke to adjust Madi's position so they all could cuddle in the couch "Merry Christmas, Love" Lexa whispered in Clarke ear before falling asleep.

"Mommy, Momma, woke up! Woke up! Look, look! Santa came, Santa came! Mommy, Momma!" Madi was- literally- yelling while pushing her mothers to woke them up.

Clarke hummed and frowned without opening her eyes, Lexa moved behind her to stand "Momma, can we open it now? pleeeasee." Madi begged, and Clarke was sure she was making her best pout.

"Why don't we better have breakfast first" Anya's voice sounded from the door of the kitchen. Clarke opened her eyes and sat on he couch.

"Can we eat and open the gifs? Please aunt Anya" Madi pouted harder and Clarke and Lexa smiled at their daughter.

Anya looked at Madi with a serious face and a raised eyebrow "Ask your mothers"

"Mommyyyy... can we?" she kneeled in front of Clarke ignoring Lexa at her side; she knew that if she convinced Clarke she got Lexa. Clarke smiled wider and nodded at her daughter.

"Okay then, Griff, can you go for Rae and Gus? Lex, you got the pregnant woman. Mads, come help me here" Anya gave orders to everyone, surprisingly, kindly

Madi was quick following Anya to the kitchen, and Clarke stood to gave Lexa a morning kiss "Merry Christmas" She muttered between kisses. Lexa smiled against her lip.

"Morning" the brunette finally said when they broke apart, Clarke smiled again and gave her one last kiss before walking upstairs to Raven's room. Lexa watch her till she disappear on the second floor, and she went for Octavia and Lincoln.

In five minutes they were all sitting around the Christmas tree- with Madi sitting directly in front of it- eating the delicious breakfast Anya prepared "Ok-ay, this one's for..."

"Don't speak while eating, Madi" Clarke said from the couch.

Madi swallowed the food in her mouth and muttered a "Sorry" before looking back at the box on her hand.

Everyone opened their gifts, the most controversial of them all was Indra's gift for Madi; a little sword, but not a toy one, a real one, just that little. Clarke couldn't believe it, how could Indra gave her that, Madi was only ten- well the Woods started training when they were like nine- it was so dangerous. Actually she was about to tell her she couldn't use it, when she asked to Lexa if she could teach her how to use it with the biggest smile Clarke had ever seem, so she couldn't do anything but accept it.

Aden, Tris and Indra came back for lunch again, and after that everyone- except for Octavia and Indra- went to play in the snow. Lincoln and Anya made a huge snowman and Madi used her sword against it as Lexa told her what to do.

Raven and Tris were making an arsenal of snowballs, and Clarke feared that there were for a war, so she urge Lexa to helped her making a snow hall to protect themself, just in case.

Effectively, after five minutes, Raven and Aden started the war, the brunette throwing a ball to Anya, and Aden one to Lexa. Madi and Clarke start making snowballs from behind their hall, while Lexa started following Aden. In the middle of that, with Anya and Lincoln as a team, the dirty blonde throws a ball to Aden, but it launched on Lexa's back. The sisters looked at each other with wide eyes, while Aden ran back to his base.

"Lexa, come back here! Your in the middle of the field!" Clarke shouted, Lexa came back to reality and ran back with Clarke and Madi.

"Do you have a plan?" Lexa asked looking at Clarke with a smile, that the blonde returned.

"Attack Raven, Anya will do that too, we beat them and we change target. We're three against two, we can do this" they both looked at their daughter, who was grinning at them with wide eyes, ready for war.

"We got this" Madi and Lexa said at the same time nodding at Clarke.

Anya and Lincoln were shooting directly to Raven's team, it was obvious that Tris wanted to defeat Anya- her former mentor- and Raven took advance on that and her relationship with Aden. Raven, Tris and Aden took turns to shoot, while two were shooting, the other was making more snowballs, some to the Griffin-Woods and some to the siblings. Anya and Lincoln were shooting all the time, taking snow, making it a ball and shooting. The Griffin-Woods were shooting fore turns, too, but in this case it was one after the ther; Lexa shoot one snowball while Madi took other and Clarke made two, then Lexa made two, Madi shoot and Clarke took. It was really effective, and with the other team not shooting at them it was easy to defeat Raven's.

"This is not fair!" Raven yelled in a desperate tone, while covering her head with her hands.

"You started a war that you don't know how to end!" Anya yelled back at her wife.

"Shoot to Anya" Clarke muttered at Lexa, the brunette frowned "Don't worry, it's part of the plan" Lexa nodded an told Madi to start shooting in the other direction, the kid, too happy to complain, did as asked. Clarke took the perfect moment of Anya's surprise to ran to Raven's base "Shoot only at Anya, and we'll end this war, together"

Raven looked surprised at the begin but soon gave the other two a order and followed Clarke to their base "Lex, go with Aden, you guys shoot harder" Clarke ordered when they arrived, Lexa nodded and ran to her brother. Clarke and Raven stood at each side of Madi and started shooting at Anya.

After some ten minutes of Anya and Lincoln not surrendering, the dirty blonde ran to her wife and took her in her arms, she hold her tight while Raven yelled at her to let her free, she used her as a shield and yelled "I'm gonna be clear here" everyone stopped shooting and looked at her. She adjusted Raven on her arms "I just want Tris" The girl eyes widen horror and she hide again behind the snow hall.

Anya was looking directly into Lexa's eyes and she was looking back. Clarke looked between Lexa and Anya, not wanting to lose any movement from the dirty blonde, but spectating for Lexa's reaction. Lincoln was doing the same, but with snowballs in each hand. Madi saw through the picture window of the house as Indra and Octavia watched the situation. Aden was glaring between each of his sisters and Tris. And Raven was still trying to scape from Anya's hold.

Anya turned her head at a side raising one single to Lexa before the brunette traped Aden in her arms, trying to get to Tris "Nooo!" Aden yelled as his girlfriend started to run. Clarke and Madi bob down, hiding behind the snow hall. Aden manages to scape and started running too.

Anya let go of Raven and started running behind Tris, soon she caught her and carried her to the closer snow hall before throwing her there, then she took snow and made three snowballs and throw them to her "I though you had learn from last time, _branwoda_ " she said looking down at Tris defeated on the ground.

Lexa caught Aden too; with a bit more of fighting "You dared to attack you _Heda, yu skrish wuskripa?"_ Lexa asked rhetorically to her younger brother before throwing him the same way Anya did with Tris, just that Aden stood on his elbows and looked back at Lexa, not at all defeated.

"I thought I was _Heda_ , now" he said with a grin.

"Clearly not a good one if you're beaten that easy" Aden's grin fell and his eyes widen when Lexa took a ball of snow, he tried to run away, but Anya was behind him; also with snowballs " _Yu gonplei ste odon, shrish Heda"_ Aden manages to cover his head before his sisters throw snowballs at him.

"You won Momma!" Madi yelled enthusiastically running to her mother " _Yu laik beda!"_ Lexa grinned at her and hugged her when she approached.

"You cheated!" Raven yelled from a side, shooting a snowball to Anya's side, the dirty looked at her and started walking determinedly to her "Go away!" Raven was trying to shoot at the same time she was moving back "Agh! No!" she yelled when Anya caught her at took her in a hug that the brunette didn't- she totally did- wanted.

Lincoln headed back to the house, Clarke walked to her wife while Tris and Aden were still on the ground. Soon Anya came back with Raven grabbed at her front like a koala "You like your consolation prize?" Clarke joked hugging Lexa from the side while Madi went for her sword. Raven only hummed in respond against Anya's neck, she didn't liked to lose, but Anya just made everything better.

They head back and change their clothes; Aden and Tris leave after chatting a little on the living room while Anya and Clarke cooked dinner. After dinner Madi fell asleep quickly, Lexa took her to the car and after saying goodbye they drive to Indra's. Madi woke up when they get there and asked Indra if she could sleep with her tonight, Indra couldn't say not to those sleepy eyes so she said good night to her daughter and daughter in law and walked with Madi to her room.

Indra's room was on the first floor next to the kitchen while the other three rooms were on the second floor. Aden was staying the night with Tris so they had the floor to themself-again.

When they entered the room Lexa closed and locked the door biting her lip, Clarke started undressing herself, her back to Lexa. The brunette walked slowly to her and when Clarke's bra was off, Lexa started letting kissed in Clarke's shoulder from behind while she ran her hands from Clarke's hips to her waist, going up through her belly and finally stopping in her boobs, and squeezing them.

"Lex..." Clarke tried to sound like she wanted to stop this, but she still turn her head giving Lexa more access to her neck "Madi is downstairs..." she sighed biting her lip at the feeling of Lexa's hands squeezing her boobs and her tongue against her pulse point.

"Then don't be loud" Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear with low voice as she lowered her hands to her wife's pants. Clarke held a moan at the feeling and grabbed the edge of the desk in front of her to steady herself "Can you do that?" Lexa asked lowering one hand and moving the other up to cup her breath.

Clarke nodded dropping her head back on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette lowered her hand more and entered Clarke with two fingers. After that, it wasn't actually easy for Clarke to stay quiet, after her first orgasm against the desk, Lexa pushed her to the bed and fucked harder, fortunately, her mouth was buried un the pillow so her moans couldn't go far. But when Lexa turned her around and lowered her head, Clarke had to bit her own hand to not scream in pleasure.

She only had energy to let Lexa ride her fingers and the brunette came twice when Clarke started curling her fingers repeatedly inside of her. They lay beside each other, arms and legs twine together, Lexa's head rested on Clarke chest when she left her a kiss there.

"Merry Christmas, love" the brunette whispered almost falling asleep.

"Merry Christmas... I love you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> With this I'm done with Clexamas, thanks so much for all the kudos and comments, I hope you have like it.  
> Happy Clexamas, merry Christmas and happy holidays for you all.


End file.
